Fubuki Shirou
Fubuki Shirou (吹雪 士郎) is one of the main characters of the original Inazuma Eleven series. He initially played as both a defender and forward, but later on he played as a forward. In Inazuma Eleven GO, he is the coach of Hakuren. For most of the anime series, he was afflicted with dissociative identity disorder (DID), by having a dissociated personality based on his dead little brother, Fubuki Atsuya. Background Fubuki Shirou was born on the day of December 22nd as the oldest sibling of his younger brother. He used to play soccer alongside his younger brother Fubuki Atsuya, in the Junior Team. The older brother would steal the ball, while the younger one would score the winning goal. They made a great defend and attack duo; as they were the perfect defender forward combination. One day, while their father was driving them home from a soccer match that they won, there was an avalanche coming down on to the car. Fubuki's life was saved because he was pushed out of the car just in time, but his whole family had died in the tragic accident. Due to this tragic sad accident in his life, Fubuki is morbidly afraid of any sound that is similar to those caused by an avalanche (such as like snow falling down from trees or the roof, thunder and any loud banging sounds). Ever since then, Atsuya's personality was reinstated inside of Fubuki. Personality Fubuki Shirou is seen as a very timid person, but is also very gentle and really kind towards others. He is also a very helpful player. He can also be either a defender or a striker because he is good at both. He's also very shy at the beginning of season 2 and doesn't want to be alone, so he keeps a scarf with Atsuya's personality in it. When Atsuya is in complete control, his hair lifts up a bit, his eyes become bright orange and when he grins, he looks quite sinister. Atsuya plays fairly aggressive. By the time FFI starts, he is more braver, and is willing to speak up for himself. When both of them combine, his hair style changes, and lifts a bit but not as much as when Atsuya takes over. As Atsuya, he's a little sadistic and menacing, but he becomes a powerful striker. Later on, the two personalities merge to become more stronger, to become one and they learn a new shoot. Fubuki is also shown to be good with girls as he often charms them into giving any information that benefits the team. However he is also shown to be uncomfortable with certain types of girls, as seen in episode 50. Appearance Fubuki Shirou is usually seen with a white scarf with the longer remaining, free-flowing part of the scarf parted on his left side, by containing Atsuya's personality; this scarf used to belong to his little brother, Atsuya and is really important to him. His eyes are little droopy, and teal grey in color while his hair is short, gray and the spikes are facing downwards. When Atsuya takes over his body, his eyes turned golden orange in color and a little more slanted. This time, the spikes in his hair face upwards and looks stiffer than before (in the video game it also gets lighter than usually). On top of that, his voice also becomes much more rougher. This appearance of him shows a far more devilish side and mostly shown smirking. His actions also become more aggressive. During the match with The Genesis, Fubuki learned the true meaning of becoming perfect and merges his soul with Atsuya's. The front of his hairstyle remains the same, but the back of it is a combination of spiky hair by facing upwards (Atsuya) on the higher part and downwards (Shirou) on the lower part. His eyes' color follows the original color, and is in between droopy and slanting. Fubuki is a great gentleman, he has a princely type of character and is also undeniably handsome. This is proven in episode 35 when some of the girls from near Hokkaido stay close to him and in episode 40 when some of the female visitors in the theme park invited him to walk with them. Despite this, he seems rather neutral about girls and takes advantage of this to gain information. Fubuki is usually seen in either in the Raimon or Hakuren soccer uniform or in a jersey. His casual clothes were only seen in episode 85 which consist of a light yellow-green T-shirt and black shorts. When he was young, he wore a blue and white jacket and dark blue trousers. His hair was also slightly more upwards. In Inazuma Eleven GO, his hair gets spiked up a little bit more. He now wears a blue jacket with a white hoodie and two yellow lines on the left shoulder which look like the captain's mark, and a white shirt with a green mark that resembles Hakuren's symbol on his shirt, along with a pair of green pants and brown shoes. Abilities The Earth Big Bang Ice Ground Coil Turn Cyclone Double Cyclone Eternal Blizzard Freeze Shot Shippuu Dash Aurora Dribble Wolf Legend Snow Angel Spinning Cut Frozen Steal Dog Run Northern Impact Zokuseikyouka 真 Aurora Dribble 真 Snow Angel Wolf Legend G5 White Blade Eternal Blizzard V3 Panther Blizzard Northern Impact 真 Ice Ground Eternal Blizzard V3 Eternal Blizzard Z Wolf Legend G3 'Inazuma Eleven (Anime)' Season 2 Fubuki Shirou was introduced in episode 31. When Raimon first meets him, he was a complete stranger in the middle of a blizzard in Hokkaido, a few miles from the Northern Ridge. He was shivering in the cold and seeing that, Endou let him into the Inazuma Caravan. In return, he saved everyone from a rampaging, black bear that shook the entire caravan, by killing it and moving the bus with a single kick. As they left him near to his house, he switched to Atsuya and shoots the ball, clearing a path for him. In episode 32, he introduces himself as Fubuki Shirou, the legendary striker whom the Raimon team was looking for, shocking everyone by the fact that the striker was with them during the ride until he got off. At first Someoka Ryuugo did not believe it because he thought he was too weak. Hearing this, he replies that, because of the histories told of him, everyone imagines him as a giant or something akin to it in type. Later on after seeing his Atsuya personality, Someoka believed that he was the legendary striker and after leaving the team, he told Fubuki that he was the ace striker of Raimon now. He joins the Raimon Eleven in episode 33 to defeat Aliea Gakuen's Gemini Storm. He then reveals his fear of loud noises resembling avalanches, due to his family being killed in an avalanche. Initially, he has a split personality, and switches to his little brother's personality when he's on the offense on the soccer field. He also had a hard time when he was badly injured. In episode 41, Fubuki trained very hard with goals and was asked by Kidou to participate in some defense training which he did but in the end stated that it was useless which shocked everyone. His Atsuya personality is seen practicing goal scoring all night, Shirou said that he needed to rest but Atsuya refused to. In episode 61, Fubuki becomes more determined to play with Raimon after Gran scored a goal with Ryuusei Blade, breaking through Tachimukai's Mugen The Hand. Later, with Gouenji and the others' help, he realized that what his father meant was that he could only be perfect if he played along with his teammates. Soon after, he broke free from both his trauma and his younger brother's personality, merging himself and his brother's spirit as one thus growing stronger. His brother taught him a lesson that he should also work with his teammates aside from Atsuya. Season 3 Three months after the Aliea Gakuen arc, Fubuki is invited by Coach Hibiki to a match to join Inazuma Japan. He is placed in Team A, which is Endou's team. Fubuki scored the last goal of the match (and the winning goal) using Wolf Legend. He later is chosen as one of the sixteen members of Inazuma Japan. In the first match with Big Waves, he was not able to score against them. During the match against the Desert Lion, Fubuki faked a interception that Midorikawa passed and let it go straight to Kiyama and used Ryuusei Blade to score the second goal for Inazuma Japan. Fubuki then tried to score a goal using Wolf Legend, but it was blocked by Bjorn Kyle and Nasser's Storm Rider. After this, he fell unconscious on the ground, being replaced by Toromaru. During the match against Fire Dragon, he revealed a new defense hissatsu, Snow Angel, to stop Suzuno and Nagumo and proceeded through the field with Hijikata and scored with another new hissatsu, Thunder Beast, scoring Inazuma Japan's first goal. Choi Chang Soo eyed Fubuki carefully and told his teammates to keep their eyes on him since, differently from Gouenji, he can not only offend, but defend too. His leg gets badly injured in the match as Fire Dragon uses their Hissatsu Tactics, Perfect Zone Press. He is later taken off the team with Midorikawa. He returns after the match against The Empire to substitute the injured Kurimatsu. In episode 96, he is seen watching a resume about the match between Unicorn and Knights of Queen. In the next day, he talks with Kazemaru that he is thinking about creating a new hissatsu, and he will need speed. At the start of the match against Unicorn he tried to steal the ball from Ichinose, but was unable to. After this, he and Kazemaru brought out their new hissatsu to score a goal, which was named The Hurricane. After the match, he saw a letter with Hiroto from Midorikawa telling them that he will not give up, and that he will come back soon. He also remastered Crossfire with Gouenji and created The Birth with Hiroto. After many difficult matches, Inazuma Japan finally made it into the finals of the FFI. Later, when the finals was just a few days away, they practiced for the last time in preparation for the match with Little Gigant. Fubuki said that he takes the Heart #7 from Daisuke's notebook, which is the forgiving strength. That's why he did a strong shoot, which was better than all of what he did. So, after seeing the Raimon soccer club and others back in Japan supporting them, he asked Kidou and Hiroto to perform a new hissatsu with him, for the match against Little Gigant, which later scored a goal to Inazuma Japan. After Inazuma Japan won the FFI, everyone went back to their own school. Fubuki went back to Hakuren to graduate to high school. His graduation took a week before Raimon's, so Endou invited Fubuki and everyone else who joined Raimon in the Season 1 and Season 2 to have a match. Raimon was divided into two parts, Old Raimon (the original eleven) and New Raimon (those who joined later). Fubuki played in the New Raimon team where he, Kidou and Ichinose used Koutei Penguin 2gou. All of the teammates listened to Endou's last speech, and promised that they'll keep on playing soccer from Endou's word that he said "Let's play soccer!" to which everyone happily agreed on. 'Inazuma Eleven Go (Anime)' Fubuki returns as the coach of the current Hakuren team. After the victory against Gassan Kunimitsu, the Raimon team is training on the field and suddenly Kurama shoots the ball away from the goal, but there was a person and the ball almost hit him, but surprisingly, the person was Fubuki, who defended the ball smoothly. He then greeted and spoke to Raimon. He then started talking about the Fifth Sector starting to control Hakuren's soccer. He pleaded Raimon to stop Fifth Sector from controlling his team and helped them by telling the tactics to break Zettai Shouheki of Hakuren. He than told Raimon that even Ultimate Thunder wouldn't work against them. Kidou then formulated the basics for Double Wing. It is shown that Fubuki also knew about the Resistance. At the end of the episode, he's seen talking to Yukimura Hyouga and it seems that he was worried about him joining Fifth Sector. He also spoke to Endou about joining Raimon and the Resistance. In episode 27, after Yukimura scored Hakuren's second goal with Gousetsu no Saia's Icicle Road, Fubuki realised why Fifth Sector removed him from his position as Hakuren's coach; it was because they wanted Yukimura to bring out a Keshin. After the match against Hakuren, he told something to Endou who seemed to be shocked and left the team afterwards. In episode 44, during Hibiki's speech as the new Holy Emperor, Fubuki and Yukimura were listening to the speech together. Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin Fubuki appears as the same as the original series. He is the Captain of Hakuren, though compared to his counterpart instead of him being the center defense, his position is changed to him being one of the strikers besides his younger brother Fubuki Atsuya. Despite being a forward, he's more at the start of offensive combinations along with the midfielders of Hakuren. He build up the actions with his dribbles and passes before assisting or combining with his younger brother. Film Apearances 'Inazuma Eleven movie' In the movie, he joined Neo Raimon in the last 10 minutes of the match to help fight against Ogre along with Toramaru, Tobitaka, Fideo, Hiroto and Kanon. Shortly after Ogre's kickoff, with his superior speed, he managed to steal the ball easily from Mistrene Callous, saying to him that he already saw how to pass by Ogre's movements. He then used his Wolf Legend to make a chain shoot with Gouenji's Maximum Fire, but it was blocked by Zagomel's Electric Trap. After Baddap ordered his teammates to destroy Neo Raimon, he, Kabeyama and Kidou were hit by a shoot from Mistrene. After Neo Raimon won, he was seen going back to the future. 'Inazuma Eleven Go movie' Fubuki appeared in the GO movie. At first, he helped Raimon, especially Tsurugi, Hikaru and Nishiki in their special training. During the match against Zero, he turned into his youth form to help Raimon with the other former members of Inazuma Japan. He used Eternal Blizzard and created a chain shoot with Kidou, Fudou and Kazemaru's Koutei Penguin 2gou to release Aoi from the cell. He was seen talking to Tenma during the match. Inazuma Eleven GO Vs. Danball Senki W He appeared with his team, Inazuma Legend Japan to play against Shinsei Inazuma Japan. He was baffled by Hakuryuu's speed at the start of the match. Later, when the LBX Army attacks, he used Last Death Zone with Hiroto and Someoka to destroy the scoreboard to get rid of the LBX Army. Later, he helped Endou in using Great The Hand, but disappeared with his team due to Fran's power. Quotes * Relationships 'Fubuki Atsuya' 'Endou Mamoru' Someoka Ryuugo Kazemaru Ichirouta Knownable Relatives *'Unnamed Mother' *'Unnamed Father' *'Fubuki Atsuya' (Younger Brother) Trivia *His birthday is December 22. *His english version name is Shawn Froste. *The name "Fubuki" (吹雪) means "blizzard", while "Shirou" (士郎), when spoken, means "white". This is a pun on most of his hissatsu. *His character songs are Ice Road and Honoo no Puraido (with Gouenji and Someoka). *Fubuki Shirou is also known alternately as the "Prince of the Snowfields", "The Bear Killer", "Fubuki the Blizzard", "Blizzard Wizard" and "The Legendary Striker". *He's one of the three characters in Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha to have a Chara Change, with the others being Desarm and Kogure. The reason for his departure from Inazuma Japan after the match against Fire Dragon is different in all three adaptations. *In the anime, he gets injured after they use their hissatsu tactic Perfect Zone Press on him. *In the video game, he gets injured after he uses Snow Angel for the first time. *In the manga, he gets injured when he tries to stop Aphrodi's hissatsu. And unlike the game and the anime, he never comes back to the team in the manga. *According to the Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin trailer, he's known as Prince of the Snowfields (雪原のプリンス). Voice Actresses & Actors *'Japanese voice actress' : Fumiko Orikasa (Young) *'Japanese' : Miyano Mamoru (older) *'English' : Johnny Yong Bosch :all information on Fubuki Shirou came from http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Fubuki_Shirou Gallery Fubuki GO Movie HQ 1.png|Fubuki as an adult Category:Characters Category:Males